kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Noah's Ark Circus
The Noah's Ark Circus is a traveling circus troupe.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, page 33 Its members consist of stunt-oriented artists. The first-string members refer to their patron as Father.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 29, page 5 Overview The Noah's Ark Circus has visited a variety of places to carry out thrilling performances and provide entertainment for their audiences. It is standard practice to erect a large tent or a circular arena composed of tiers of seats for the spectators to sit in and observe the show.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, page 18 The show is, chiefly, comprised of wild and engaging stunts enacted by the troupe; each member possesses different skills and professions—among them are fire eating, flying trapeze, knife throwing, tightrope walking, snake charming, and animal training.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, pages 20-23 They run on a comprehensive and well-organized schedule that is strictly adhered to; it allots specific ten- or twenty-minute intervals for each distinct act. Due to the popularity of the circus, there is quite often an encore that quickly follows the show's finale. The show takes approximately two hours.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episode 41 However, in each city the troupe has performed in, disconcerting incidents arise where a number of children have simply disappeared in the dead of the night. Despite the government's earnest investigations, the children cannot be found.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, page 6 Because the troupe's travels appear to coincide with any amount of missing children from the towns they visit, the troupe's undisclosed actions are very questionable. As a result, Queen Victoria sends Ciel Phantomhive on a mission to investigate the Noah's Ark Circus, recover the children and return them safely to their families.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, page 7 Members First-String The first-string members are regarded as the main cast of the Circus's sundry acts and performances. They are given private, individual tents.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 26, page 5 Additionally, they are not obliged to help with the preparations, and consequently do not have to fight for their meals, unlike the second-string members.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 26, page 8 , Doll, Joker, Snake, Peter, Dagger, Jumbo, and Wendy.]] * Joker - Host Act: Pierrot * Jumbo - Fire Eater Act: Fire breathing * Peter - Flying Trapeze Artist Act: Trapeze * Wendy - Flying Trapeze Artist Act: Trapeze * Dagger - Knife Thrower Act: Juggler * Doll - Tightrope Walker Act: Aerial Ballet * Snake - Snake Charmer Act: Snake Dance * Beast - Animal Tamer Act: Circus of Tiger Second-String The second-string members are comprised of stagehands, newcomers, and the like. Usually, two or three members would share a single tent.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 26, page 5 They are in charge of preparing the food,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, page 5 setting up the scenery, and supplying the first-string members with what they need before and during a performance.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, page 21 * Smile * Black * Suit * Freckles References pl:Cyrk Noah's Ark es:Circo del Arca de Noé ru:Цирк «Ноев ковчег» fr:Cirque de l'Arche de Noé it:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Groups Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Circus Arc